


Replacement

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Category: Bleach
Genre: More tags to follow, Slight OOC, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: With the demise of Aizen, Ichigo finally has some peace. Rukia and Renji are in the Soul Society, helping piece it back together. A new Soul Reaper is sent to the World of the Living to monitor and keep the Hollow Population down. *There will be swearing and violence*





	1. Chapter 1

“Ya know something, berry? You need a good punch to the face.” Ichigo swung around to glare at Renji who was leaning against a light pole.

“Seriously? That’s the first thing you say to me after all the shit we went through? A fucking punch?” The former lieutenant of Squad Six smirked at the anger blazing through the teen.

“Yup, and it seems I’m right too.” A deep frown appeared on the substitute’s face.

“The hell does that mean? And why are you here anyway?”

“The noobie we sent got himself all fucked up over a hollow, I’m the replacement until they send another one.” The two began to walk towards Ichigo’s house.

“They should have sent someone smarter then.” The growl Renji released caused Ichigo to laugh, a rare thing lately.

“Screw you, berry. I don’t need smarts to beat a hollow.” A snort followed the comment.

Despite the so called ‘animosity’ between the two, Ichigo was glad to see his friend. Almost four months without a peep from the taller male, it was starting to worry the teen. Yet he was glad for Renji’s recent promotion to Captain of Squad Five.

“How’s the Soul Society looking now a-days, _‘Captain’_?” Renji chuckled at the stressed word.

“Eh, it’s getting there, but lately the other districts are getting much needed make-overs and the people are happy.” The tattooed man said while rubbing the back of his neck. “Rukia says ‘hi’ by the way.”

“Oh good to know she still remembers me.” The two shared a chuckle.

“Yea, she got pissed when she found out I was coming here, but with her picking up the obligation of Lieutenant, she’s needed with Captain Ukitake more than ever.”

“I bet that made Byakuya proud.” A snort made Ichigo look at Renji weirdly.

“He’s always been proud of Rukia. You do know he wouldn’t have her killed all that time ago, right?” Ichigo froze mid-step.

“You’re shitting me, please tell me that was a horrible joke.”

“Nope, he confessed to me that he was going to stop the whole execution, but you sort of stepped in before he could.” Renji looked over his shoulder to see Ichigo gaping at him. “Seriously, despite his coldness, Byakuya does care greatly for those he considers close to him.”

“That’s a first, and I mean it, Renji. Holy shit.”

“Nah, not really. After being his lieutenant for like a hundred years, I understand him better now. He’s not as complex as he tries to be.” Ichigo snickered softly.

Rounding around a corner, the two randomly chit chatted over the smallest thing. Renji could see the change in the teen, and it was a good thing. This young kid overcame such hardships to rise into a well-respected person, in both the Soul Society and here in the World of the Living.

“So, uh, who is going to be the replacement here?” Ichigo interrupted Renji’s thoughts.

“Eh, some girl, Ryuu Tenshi, or something close to that. She’s a seated officer in Squad Eight.”

“Under Shunsui? Are you sure it’s a girl and not a guy? That’s definitely a guy name.” A laughed belted out of the Captain.

“Yea, I’m sure. From what I’ve heard, this girl can pack some serious punches, best watch out, dude.” Renji dodged a swipe from Ichigo.

* * *

 

Author’s Note: Well, here is my first attempt at an OC in the Bleach Universe. It's a little short, but it's just testing the waters. But, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“Ry-chan, do you have everything you need?” Shunsui looked down at his fifth seat.

 

“I’m sure, Captain, please, stop fretting over me.” The girl gave a small smile.

 

“You know I can’t do that, Ry-chan. You are very dear to me, like Nanao-chan.” A soft flush overcame the female as she rubbed the back of her neck.

 

“I’ll be alright; I can handle a few hollows if need be.”

 

Shunsui gave a soft sigh. It wasn’t that he was worried about Ryuu Tenshi, it was the fact this was her third assignment away from the Soul Society. He didn’t like her being away for so long. Call him a worry-wort but he cared for his daughter.

 

“I know you can, Ry-chan. If anything comes up, just let me know.” A larger smile appeared on her face.

 

“I will, promise. Can you keep an eye on Shuyin for me? I know he’s going to get a bit bored without me being here.” At the mention of her biological brother made the Captain raise an eyebrow.

 

It was rare in the Soul Society to have blood family members, but it was even rarer for them to be twins. Shuyin and Ryuu Tenshi came from an old clan, the Tenshi clan that was almost nonexistent now. The two swept through the academy, breaking records and even surprising veteran Soul Reapers. As a precautionary, Genryūsai Yamamoto ordered for the two to be separated into different squads.

 

Shunsui took Ryuu into his Squad as Jushiro took Shuyin. Despite their different appearances, an average person could tell the two were siblings. It wasn’t from their looks, but rather their temperaments and overall composures. Ryuu stood at five feet four inches where as Shuyin was six foot even. They both shared heterochromia, one green eye and one blue eye, but Ryuu had black hair while her brother had blonde hair. It was quite odd to see the difference between them.

 

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.” Ryuu quirked a soft smirk at that. “Remember, don’t forget to get to Kisuke when you get there. He will outfit you with the items you need during your stay.”

 

“Yes, Uncle. I know. If anything comes up that is out of my range of expertise, go straight to him or Yoruichi Shihōin.” The small amount of sass caused Shunsui to give a chuckle.

 

“Alright, I’ll stop smothering you, Ry-chan. Please be careful though, despite the war being over, there could be all sorts of threats lurking, be on your guard.”

 

“Understood, I’ll see you in a few months?” That hopeful optimism filled Shunsui.

 

“Yes you will, be good, Ry-chan.” She gave him a smile before turning towards the gate.

 

Running through it, Ryuu felt a small pang of uneasy fill her. She was already feeling lonely and she barely left the Soul Society. Sighing, the girl pushed her way through the last part of the tunnel before emerging to the World of the Living.

 

Bright sun and a gentle breeze greeted her. She looked around to see she ended up in a park, odd, but not unwelcome.

 

“Yo, you’re Ryuu right?” Turning to the voice, she saw a teen with bright orange hair looking at her.

 

“I might be, Kurosaki, correct?” Ichigo crossed his arms as he watched the girl give him a cool gaze.

 

“Yea, welcome to Karakura Town.” She merely nodded before turning back to the park in front of her. Agitation filled Ichigo at the lack of communication coming from the girl.

 

“I won’t get in your way during my stay. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to meet Kisuke.” Ryuu merely tilted her head to Kurosaki before disappearing.

 

“Well, Renji got one thing right, she’s a girl.” The teen rubbed the back of his head before turning the way to his home.

 

Ryuu let out a sigh as she landed outside of the shop owned by Kisuke Urahara. She didn’t mean to come off as rude to the kid, but she wasn’t here to make friends.

 

“Ah, so you plan on standing out on my stoop for the rest of the day, Ry-chan?” Ryuu looked up in shock to see the blonde shop owner grinning at her.

 

“Stuff it, Urahara, you know I just got here.” Kisuke merely smiled at her.

 

“True, I’ve missed you dearly, Ry-chan. Come in, come in, you can tell me what is new and what drama has been appearing.” She followed him into the store.

 

A sigh escaped Ryuu as she relaxed against a beam outside on the deck. Night had fallen and it brought a soft wind, bringing the temperature down significantly.

 

“It must be a good thing that you are a fire user, Ry-chan.” The girl jumped at the sight of Yoruichi Shihōin. “Sorry to scare you.”

 

“It’s alright, Lady Shihōin. How are you?” The Flash Step Goddess twitched her tail before crawling onto Ryuu’s lap.

 

“Peachy as always, little dragon. Tell me, how is Shunsui and Jushiro?” The gold eyed woman/cat watched intently as the female crossed her arms.

 

“Uh, Uncle Shu is doing alright, being a worry-wort again, but nothing new there. As for Captain Jushiro, he’s still suffering from TB but other than that, he’s stronger than ever.”

 

“That’s good to hear, you’ll have to forgive my curiosity.” Ryuu smiled before petting Lady Yoruichi.

 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. Besides, you’ve known them for a long time, so it’s only natural you are concerned over them.” The truth in her words made the cat/woman give a hiss like laugh.

 

“For someone so young, you are quite wise.”

 

“I’m two hundred years old, I’m not that young.” Ryuu chuckled out as Yoruichi merely shook her head.

 

“You’re still young. Try having nearly triple of your age, dear.” The laugh that escaped the girl filtered into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three** _

Sheathing her blade, Ryuu watched as the last of the hollow drifted in the wind. It was still unsettling how these creatures were still flocking to this town despite that crystal thing that Aizen used, which was gone. Giving a grunt, the female turned around to see Ichigo staring at her.

“Uh, I guess, thank you?” That wasn't even a complete sentence, Ryuu thought as she studied the teen.

“I’ve got it covered tonight.” She said while walking by him.

“Uh, wait.” Ichigo latched onto her wrist.

“Excuse me?” Green and blue eyes stared at him in minor agitation.

“Sorry, uh-whoa.” The strawberry teen found himself staring at nothing.

Ryuu landed on a chimney, some distance away from Kurosaki. Looking at her wrist, she saw wisps of his energy still clinging onto her. Gritting her teeth, she swatted at it till it was gone. Men, no respect when it comes to a woman. Spinning around, she flash-stepped to a higher vantage point away from Kurosaki, but not too far away in case a hollow appeared.

“Hey, uh, Dad?” Isshin Kurosaki turned to his son who looked a little lost.

“What’s the matter, Ichi? Getting picked on by Karin again?” The gentle tease made Ichigo scowl.

“Hardly, do you know a ‘Ryuu Tenshi’ by any chance?” The name took the former captain by surprise.

“Not directly, I know of her, why do you ask?” Ichigo sat heavily next to his father on the couch.

“The Soul Society sent her here since the previous reaper got injured. She sets my teeth on edge.” Isshin merely sighed as he stared at the distressing teen.

“Well, for one, before I left the Squads, she was already in Squad Eight. The only thing that I really remember about her is that as soon as she got into the academy, Shunsui and Jushiro went to see her and her brother. I never asked about it. My only guess it that it’s because of their soon to be zanpakuto manifestation. That’s not all uncommon, really.”

Ichigo leaned back as he digested the information. Renji was right in the sense that the girl was weird. But how was it that not only did he not meet her from all the times he was in the Soul Society, but no one knew nothing of her.

“Don’t stress about it, Ichigo. She's here to help, nothing more, hopefully.” The look he received from his son made him grin.

“Great, possible tyrant. Thanks dad.” Isshin clapped his son on his shoulder.

“So, Ry-chan,” Urahara stared gently as he looked at the female next to him. He just received an eyebrow raised. “Any particular reason I felt a huge influx of energy last night?”

“Sometimes noisiness leads to someone’s downfall.” Ryuu muttered as she started the trek to a secluded area away from the ladder.

“Aw, Ry-chan, no need for threats!” He called after her.

“I don’t make threats, Kisuke, you know this.” She yelled back before jumping over a set of rocks to the other side.

Hours later, Ryuu emerged from the underground training room to see Ichigo sitting at the table. The look of shock on his face almost wanted caused her to go back into the basement.

“Kurosaki.” She said in greeting before walking by him to her rented room.

Kisuke watched the exchange with a look of amusement. Whatever happened between them certainly still held in the air from how they were interacting with each other.

Finally getting into her room, the girl just face planted into her pillow. Exhaustion was deep in her bones from not only no sleep, but talking/training with her zanpakuto. Her particular blade was agitated over the fact she was not released during the night, thus leading to the training session earlier. Rolling over, Ryuu lifted the blade up to look at it.

‘You certainly can be bitchy, Kurai Kasai.’ Ryuu thought, the blade gave an angry pulse. ‘Relax, Kurai, no ill intent meant.’

‘ _Still childish as ever, Tenshi. Go to sleep, your emotions are all over the place.’_ Kurai responded before settling again.

“What was that?” Ichigo asked as he turned to Kisuke in wonderment.

“That would be Ry-chan and Kurai Kasai.” The blond responded nonchalantly.

“So nothing to worry about?” The sarcasm made Kisuke sigh.

“Kurosaki-kun, let me give you some advice, Ry-chan is not someone to agitate or annoy. She reacts to her emotions and they are her strength. Unless you wish to be in coma, try not to be on her bad side.” Slate-gray eyes looked at mocha brown.

“Understood, but what do you know of her?” The question made the older male laugh.

“That is not my story to tell, Kurosaki-kun. When she wakes up, ask her yourself.” Ichigo gave a groan of annoyance at the cryptic statement.

Ryuu sighed from her spot on top of the bridge. It was yet another night filled of nothing but weak hollows. When she finally woke up five hours later, she ate the sandwich that was left out for her before going to start her patrol. So far nothing was eventful.

“Is there any particular reason why you are asking about me?” She asked Ichigo who appeared next to her.

“Just making sure you’re not here to start shit.” The blunt statement made the girl crack smile.

“Believe me when I say this, I have no interest in starting a fight between your world and my own. I’m just here because I was sent.” Ichigo gave a snort as he sat next to her.

“Then why doesn’t Renji know anything about you? He’s been around forever.”

“No offence to Captain Abarai, but he doesn’t know everything, plus I prefer my privacy.” She grinned as she swept her hair over her shoulder so the hair tie wasn’t digging in her scalp.

“So are you going to tell me about yourself, or are you going to keep your silence?” The question made the girl laugh.

“Sure, I’m the oldest of my brother and I. I’m in Squad Eight, and I’m the fourth seat. And lastly, I was in a coma for three months due to an arrancar.” They locked eyes.


End file.
